


Excerpts of the Hedgehog's Dilemma

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Nightmares, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Niles finds Kiran interesting, but Kiran wants nothing of it.Short excerpts that kinda outline a plot? idk this is kinda experimental and also i need to vent about recent things somehow





	Excerpts of the Hedgehog's Dilemma

“Once the war’s done here, there’s no point in the Order keeping me around,” Kiran looked to the Summoning Shrine with an empty stare. “Why bother with tying myself down to this world? It’ll just bring more pain.”

“Is that so?” Niles looked to the Shrine as well. “You’re an interesting one, Summoner. Interesting, indeed.”

* * *

Before Kiran knew it, Niles held him tight, crashed his lips onto his, and forced his tongue inside his mouth. Kiran moaned and embraced Niles as well. His hands slid down Niles's back and cupped on his ass as Niles grinded his growing erection against Kiran's. Niles broke from the kiss and Kiran’s embrace. He worked his way down between Kiran's legs. Kiran bit his lip, preventing another moan to escape his lips as Niles released Kiran's cock from his undergarments.

Niles slowly licked all around Kiran's member as Kiran clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling his soft whimpers. Niles then took the tip into his mouth and let his tongue glide over it. With a hitched breath, Kiran held Niles’s head down and looked down at the man. Niles looked up and their eyes met as Niles sucked and circled his tongue around Kiran’s length.

“Niles,” Kiran groaned, “I… I’m gonna…!” Cum burst from Kiran’s tip and down Niles’s throat. Niles swallowed it down and licked Kiran’s cock clean. Kiran collapsed to the floor and breathed heavily.

Niles smirked, “Had fun, Summoner?”

Kiran blinked as he came back to his senses. His eyes widened at Niles as the realization of what just happened smacked him upside the head. Pushing himself up and his limp dick back into his pants, Kiran blurted out a meek “I gotta go.” and dashed to his room.

Niles stared onward at Kiran retreating and let out a short laugh. “What am I gonna do with you?”

* * *

A familiar figure appeared before him, and Kiran dashed straight for it. However, Kiran was stopped short by invisible glass wall between them. The figure turned around and walked away. Many other figures appeared and looked to Kiran for just a moment. One by one, they too turned around and walked away. Kiran pounded at the glass, screaming apologies and pleas to come back, but the figures did not return. Kiran fell to his knees and continued to cry out as they faded into the distance.

Kiran woke up with a start. Cold sweat and tears trickled down his face as he breathed heavily. He blinked. He was in his room. Niles laid beside him sleeping soundly. Kiran took deep breaths and turned to Niles. He outstretched his hand and interlocked his fingers with Niles's.

Kiran looked into Niles’s closed eye. “Don't leave,” he whispered. With that, Kiran drifted back to sleep.

* * *

“What’s with you?” Kiran spat.

“Nothing wrong with me spending quality time with you, is there?” asked Niles.

“‘Quality time’?” Kiran scoffed. “It’s only a matter of time until you get bored with me,” Kiran buried his head in his knees. “It starts off good, but you’ll go away eventually.” He curled into himself further, “That’s how it always is.” Niles stayed in place, silently listening to Kiran go on. “I don’t care. I’ll forget all of you. I know I will. You’ll forget me too.” Kiran bit his lip, “Everyone leaves. It’s just how it is.” He trembled, “Who cares…?” Niles sat down next to Kiran and put an arm around him; Kiran clung onto Niles as he silently wept.

* * *

“You don’t have to leave, do you?” Niles placed a hand on Kiran’s shoulder.

Kiran looked to the shimmering portal then back to Niles, “Any better ideas?”

“Staying here, of course.” Niles turned Kiran around, “Admit it. You want to stay.”

Kiran looked into Niles’s eye and threw himself into his arms, “I don’t want to leave you.”

Niles held Kiran back, “The feeling’s mutual, Kiran.”


End file.
